Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{3}{6}+10\dfrac{5}{14} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {10} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} + {10} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 14 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{7}{14}+\dfrac{5}{14}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{12}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{12}{14}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 14\dfrac{6}{7}$